


Decisione

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Malinconico, WoL menzionato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Aymeric de Borel aveva tutto quello che un uomo di Ishgard potesse chiedere: una posizione sociale, una famiglia ricca e influente, carisma.Era anche tutto quello che le donne di Ishgard volevano in un uomo: bell’aspetto, bella voce, ricchezza, carisma e il sorriso più bello che si fosse ma visto.{La Fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da Fanwriter.itDay 4. Prompt: Love Triangle}





	Decisione

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non scrivo da tanto tempo, quindi sono parecchio arrugginita. Inoltre, non è betato. Spero quindi mi perdoniate eventuali errori.  
E poi ovviamente, FFXIV non appartiene a me tutti i diritti vanno a chi di competenza. (mia è forse solo la caratterizzazione del WoL)

Aymeric de Borel aveva tutto quello che un uomo di Ishgard potesse chiedere: una posizione sociale, una famiglia ricca e influente, carisma.  
Era anche tutto quello che le donne di Ishgard volevano in un uomo: bell’aspetto, bella voce, ricchezza, carisma e il sorriso più bello che si fosse ma visto.  
Aymeric de Borel non si curava però di tutto questo, per quanto gli fossero arrivate voci di quanto i suoi concittadini pensavano su di lui. Ciò che gli importava era il loro benessere e lo sarebbe sempre stato. Era suo dovere in quanto Comandante Supremo e Presidente della casa dei Lords, anche se questo avrebbe significato rinunciare a qualcosa. Aveva forse rinunciato a una delle cose che gli erano diventate più importanti e, in parte, non era neanche stata per sua scelta.

Quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta, Aymeric era rimasto sorpreso nel vedere una ragazza così tranquilla e riservata essere oggetto di tanti racconti ed elogi, anche se era stato capace di non darlo a vedere. Non era l’aspetto che più lo aveva sorpreso, ma lo sguardo fermo e deciso. I suoi interventi riguardavano solo il lato pratico dei problemi. Quando si trattava di politica o diplomazia, Izanami riepilogava gli ultimi avvenimenti o più semplicemente se ne stava in silenzio.  
Forse il suo era un pregiudizio, ma si aspettava da un avventuriero di tanta fama che fosse più protagonista, più egoista e presente nelle faccende in cui si immischiava o, come nel suo caso, la immischiavano suo malgrado. Ma nondimeno aveva riposto tutta la sua fiducia e la sua stima in quella ragazza, che doveva a Ishgard molto più di quanto non si credesse.

Quando Aymeric si rese conto di quell’infatuazione era ormai troppo tardi per fare qualsiasi cosa. Fu davanti al corpo senza vita di Haurchefant e al volto sconvolto di lei che ebbe modo di capire molto di quella ragazza e altrettanto su sé stesso. Izanami poteva anche essere una ragazza tranquilla e di poche parole, ma questo non significava che non provasse sentimenti come tutti gli altri. E Aymeric, nel vederla sprofondare in quella disperazione senza che neanche lei se ne rendesse conto, per la prima volta si trovò davanti con la sensazione di non sapere cosa fare o come comportarsi.  
Poteva fare qualcosa per consolarla? La risposta non tardò ad arrivare.  
No. Sapeva bene che quel dolore, soprattutto all’inizio, doveva essere affrontato in solitudine. Quindi quando si scusò e si allontanò da sola fuori città pensò che fosse una buona decisione. Tutti avevano bisogno di accettare quanto accaduto.  
Durante la convalescenza, Aymeric decise che quel sentimento che provava per Izanami sarebbe rimasto solo suo. La ragazza aveva troppe cose a cui pensare, troppi fardelli da reggere e l’ultima cosa che voleva era sobbarcarla anche di quello. Non dopo che aveva perso l’amato in quel modo. Le sarebbe rimasto accanto, aiutandola ogni qualvolta ne avesse avuto bisogno, sarebbe rimasto solo un amico. Solo quello, un amico.

E se le cose fossero andate diversamente, avrebbe preso la stessa decisione.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so neanche io che cosa sia questa... cosa.


End file.
